


Tony Stark x Reader (Sleeping Beauty AU)

by SapphirePearl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphirePearl/pseuds/SapphirePearl
Summary: lol this is another fanfic idea with tony stark x reader, a sleeping beauty au taking place in the marvel universe :))
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader, Sleeping Beauty & Other(s), Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & You (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 14
Collections: Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark rules :")





	Tony Stark x Reader (Sleeping Beauty AU)

**Author's Note:**

> lol again I have posted this from my tumblr xoxoreader!

lmao so here I am again with another fanfic idea instead of doing schoolwork :)))

This is a Tony Stark x Reader and Sleeping Beauty AU (a lot of the ideas in this are inspired from a bunch of random fanfics and tropes!)

  * Okay so you have been childhood friends with Tony because your parents are business partners
  * You have seen each other grow up and have been there for each other through the good and the bad ~~lol~~
  * You are one of the few people that Tony really trusts
  * Anyways after becoming Iron Man, Tony starts to have a clearer perspective on his life, and this is where he realises, he has feelings for you ( ~~he has had them for a long time, but just ignored them smh~~ ) 
    * You have had feelings for him since you were young, but never said anything because you were too scared to admit your feelings, and ruin your friendship
  * Tony finally confesses his feelings of love for you after taking you on a really cute date 
    * Okay for the date imagine its like a cute picnic date at a pretty secluded rose garden where you used to hangout as kids, and its just you and him
    * He like gives you a really pretty and dainty necklace in the shape of a rose, because it is your favourite flower ( ~~and also this is a sleeping beauty au~~ )
    * You share a really sweet kiss under a beautiful sunset, and then spend the night walking under the light of the moon, and then he flies you home using his Iron Man suit, where he kisses you goodnight
  * Also, some people try to tell you to avoid Tony because of his playboy days, but you don’t listen to them, you know Tony, and know that he has changed and is trying his best to be better
  * But of course, since Tony is Iron Man now, he has a lot of enemies who want to hurt him, and who better to hurt than the person he loves
  * We know that Tony’s number one enemy is Thanos
  * So, Thanos uses his powers to make a spindle wheel where you will prick your finger, and fall into a death like sleep til the end of time
  * Thanos decides that the best time to catch you unguarded is during the battle of New York
  * So, while everyone is fighting the alien army, you are at the Stark tower, where it is safe
  * But as the battle moves towards the tower, and Tony is trying to distract Loki ( ~~you know that scene lol~~ ), unfortunately you are also there (and Tony is doing his best to keep you safe from Loki)
  * Well as this is going on, you notice in a corner, the spindle wheel fade into appearance, and it enchants you, and you start to walk closer to it, reaching your hand out to the needle
  * Tony notices, but it is too late, because you have pricked your finger on the spindle wheel, and immediately fall under Thanos’ spell
  * Tony runs to catch you, and desperately tries to wake you up, but you are sound asleep, Loki mocks him, and tells him how this was Thanos’ plan all along to make him suffer, and how nothing he can do will wake you up, and you will spend the rest of time in a sleep like death
  * Tony becomes really angry at this, but than Hulk and the rest of the avengers come to catch Loki, and have stopped the alien army
  * You are taken away by the medical team, but they can not figure out why you can not wake up
  * Tony and the rest of the Avengers take turns interrogate Loki, but he will not tell them how to cure you, however, Natasha is able to get Loki to slip up, and confess that a true loves kiss will break the spell
  * Upon hearing this Tony rushes to your room, and walks up to you with his heart hammering, and kisses you with all his love ( ~~fnsoifns so cheesyyy~~ )
  * Your eyes flutter open, and relief floods Tony’s body, because you are okay!!! You two hug and there are tears in both your eyes, and he is peppering you with kisses, and repeating I love you!!!! ( ~~I’m never letting you near pointy things again!!! lmfao~~ )
  * You both are so relieved that you both are okay, and this horrible event is all over!!!
  * You both continue to live on happily and get married!!! And all that happy stuff!!!!!!!!!!!!!



And that’s the end, I hope you liked this incoherent mess loll. I need to sleep its 3am TT.TT


End file.
